Yuujinchou ou Natsume
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: O coração de Natori está dividido. Ele quer destruir o Yuujinchou para proteger Natsume que é muito amado por ele. Porém, se isso acontecer, ele perderá o amor de sua vida. Então, o que ele fará . Shounen ai fanfic , Natori cêntrico,implicado Natori x Natsume .


_Título : Yuujinchou ou Takashi_

 _Avisos : Spoilers , shounen ai , texto curto._

 _Classificação : +13 para sua segurança ._

 _Casal : Implicado Natsume x Natori ._

 _Sumário :O coração de Natori está dividido. Ele quer destruir o Yuujinchou para proteger Natsume que é muito amado por ele. Porém, se isso acontecer, ele perderá o amor de sua vida. Então, o que ele fará . Shounen ai fanfic , Natori cêntrico,implicado Natori x Natsume_ .

 _Nota inicial : Será focada no Natori . Prepare -se para a angústia ._

Natori P.O.V.

" Tic -tac , o relógio da sala é o único som batendo .

O meu apartamento está vazio .

Estou praticamente só no momento .

Eu digo praticamente porque minhas shikis estão de prontidão se eu precisar .

Estou deitado na minha cama olhando para o teto .

Sinto -me pesado e triste .

Olho para minha mão direita e vejo a aliança .

Maldita aliança .

Lembra -me dá minha dor .

A dor de não proteger seu amado do jeito que eu quero .

Que dor horrível !

E essa dor tem nome : meu noivo Takashi e o maldito livro dos amigos ou Yuujinchou.

Esse livro maldito contém nomes de yokais que foram derrotados pela avó do meu amado .

Por causa disso , muitos ayakashi perturbam meu Takashi .

Alguns são pacíficos . Apenas querem seu nome de volta .

Mas outros causam muitos problemas .

É verdade que o livro está afinando .

Pode ser que não leve muito tempo até que ele seja desfeito .

Mas , pode levar uma vida inteira .

E o sofrimento que trará ao meu pobre Takashi ?

E se vier algum yokai que seja problemático demais e lhe tire a vida ?

Por mim , eu destruiria aquele livro . Que se dane os ayakashi que lá estão .

Se eu o fizer , Takashi não será mais incomodado por ayakashis . E o gato gordo não terá motivos para ficar por perto .

Mas , Takashi ficará com tanta raiva que me deixará.

Eu não quero perdê-lo . O único humano para quem eu não preciso mentir . Que dá para ser eu mesmo .

Eu não quero que Takashi vá embora .

Então , eu não posso destruir o livro .

Isso me dói .

Dói -me não poder proteger meu noivo do jeito que eu quero .

Eu queria que ele ficasse longe do mundo yokai.

Mas , isso é algo que está acima de mim .

Takashi parece pertencer muito mais ao mundo yokai do que o mundo humano .

Ás vezes , eu acho que ele não é cem por cento humano . Já me passou pela cabeça que a avó dele poderia ter copulado com um yokai .

Mesmo que isso seja verdade , eu vou continuar a amar Takashi .

Mesmo que ele não desista dessa ideia maluca de afinar o Yuujinchou , eu vou ama-lo do mesmo jeito .

Mesmo que eu não possa protegê-lo do jeito que eu quero , eu ainda vou ama-lo .

Essa vontade de destruir esse livro maldito não passa de jeito algum .

Meu corpo queima em raiva . Eu quero destruir isso .

Eu odeio isso com toda a força do meu ser .

Mas , se eu o fizer , perderei o meu Takashi para sempre .

Então , eu olho mais uma vez para minha aliança e respiro fundo , dizendo :

" Yuujinchou ou Takashi ? O que importa mais ? Amar a pessoa do jeito que ela é ou do jeito que eu quero ? Eis a questão . "

Takashi , você é um em um milhão . Eu não posso te perder . Eu não posso te pedir para ser menos complexo , porque eu sou muito complexo .

Somos duas pessoas acostumadas a fingir e a mentir. Embora , nós dois não queiramos mais mentir um para um outro .

Yuujinchou ou Takashi ? É como escolher entre segurança e coração . Eu quero escolher segurança mas meu espírito pede por coração .

Eu vou escolher Takashi . Com o coração apertado .

Meu peito dói .

Minha mente está cansada .

Tudo o que preciso é dormir .

...

Tomei um chá de ervas e fui dormir .

...

No dia seguinte , eu estava de folga e tomei um rumo.

Vou ver Takashi . Vou me abrir com ele .

Eu já me decidi .

 _Nota final : Natori , pelo amor dos deuses , não destrua o Yuujinchou. E por favor, seduza o Natsume. Nós sabemos o quanto vocês dois são gays um para o outro ._


End file.
